The Diary
by XXemmyXX81
Summary: Duncan found Courtney's Diary after she was voted off the island. what will it say? OneShot


Diary

* * *

I kept a Dairy under my bed. After what Heather did to Gwen there was no way im keeping it somewhere else. I usaully take in into the woods with me so no one

knows i have it. In my Diary, it exspains who i like and don't like her. And who i love. But thats only one person. Who do you think it is? But the thing i

forgot to do, was take it with me on the day i got voted off. Thanks to harold, im going to kill him. But for now, i'll hope know one finds the Diary of

Courtney Kepts. "No one would find it" i thougt. Sadly, i was wronge.

* * *

Duncan's POV

" Hey Duncan, i think your gonna wanna see this" Malibu handed me a little book  
" O..k, what is it?" She rolled her eyes  
" Something of Courtney's, you probably should read it somewhere secret." I nodded  
After he went back in to her side of the cabin, i took off to the woods. After 5 minutes of running, i caught my breath. I sat down against a tree and opened

the little book, it said:  
" Diary of Courtney Kepts" Her diary? But what ever i kept reading  
" Dear Diary, today is my first say at this run down, old, and crapy camp. I think i've seen dumpsters better than here. I'm already missing MJ and Kim. If

they were here, it would go a lot better. The food beds are uncomfortab, the bathrooms don't work, and the showers are icy cold. I mean if Kim was

here, she would make everything seem so nice with her remarks and MJ would make me laugh about everything. And Chris? What a fuckin ass! Right now i just

want to push him down that hill, which by the way i wasn't jumping. All the other retarted jumped. I don't seem to be an ass but who really who jump in a

shark infest lake! Are you insane!" I laughed, Princess' thoughts are funny, i never know she felt that way. " My team? We've got Surfer Girl, Party Boy,

Delinquent, Total geek, brick wall with a heart, girl/man ( who has a bad temper),the twins, and the homeschooling, Yippy. Plus me. I already know that

Bridgette and Geoff are going at it. There really into each other, already. Well I guess that's it for today, Good bye for now  
~ Courtney Kepts

" She know Right there and then i was a Delinquent" Duncan thought, I deiced to read on more chapter of her Diary.  
" Dear Diary, Life here sucks. I almost got voted off, and Duncan keeps annoying me by calling me Princess. I means he's hot, but me and him? Even if i was

really in to him, im a prep, hes a criminal. It was pretty funny when he fell asleep going to the bathroom. Here's a tip, when you do a " Big Sleep" never

keep running in place. Bad mistake, my feet are killing me. But i did mange to befriend Bridgette, surfer girl. She's smart, nice, and loves the water. She

would of like MJ. Eva was voted off tonight, and she almost freakin killed me! She thow her stick at my head. The stick was VERY sharp. Thank God i ducked.

So anyway, i brought my phone, i know im not suppose too, but rules are sometimes suppose to be broken right? I called John today, he was very happy to hear

from me. Oh John is my very good friend since 6th grade. I would date him, but theres only one thing, he's gay. Lol. He told me that this summer just isn't

the same without me. A couple of summers ago, i did some stuff im not proud of, nothing like with a guy or anything. Just broke a few rules, and ended up in

jail for the night. I was ground for 6 mouths. Great parents right? I think i better get some sleep. I keep hearing Harold's snoring though, hopefully he'll

stop or one of the guys stuff his mouth with something"  
~ Courtney Kepts  
" Damn princess, never told me that you like to brake the rules" I chuckled and headed back to camp  
**BACK AT THE CABIN**  
" Dude! Where have you been!" Geoff said as i came through the cabain  
" Takin a walk"  
" Well your phone rang"  
" oh k thanks i guess"  
" No prob!" Geoff said before he exited the cabin  
I flipped open my old phone and had 1 new voice mail. I listened to it, and i was kinda surprised what it said:  
" Heyy, I hope this is Duncan's phone. This is Courtney's best friend Kim, we know you have Courtney's Diary. You better not read it! What kind of boyfriend

would you be if you did! Look. We like you, not like like you but you know like you with Court. I just want you to know if you hurt her, make her cry, or

touch her and she doesn't want you too. We. Will. Find. you." They Voice mail went dead, i couldn't help but laugh. I can see Princess friends are very

controlling and watch her back but man, really?

**DAY LATER**  
Days past without me reading her Diary, i wanted to but we were doin a lot of challenges. I missed Courtney. I even did a few shout outs to her. I was heading back to the woods with her diary. I read the chapter that was labeled "Dodge brawl"  
" Dear Diary, today's challange was actully pretty fun! We played DodgeBall. Even though in the begging we were down 2 to 0. We had to wake up Mr. Grumpy

from his little nap. I stepped in before he killed Harold. I was surprised when we beat the living shit out of the team in the 3 round! 4 round we won, thanks

to Duncan. So know it was 2 to 2. Who ever got to 3 wins. Everybody got hit with a ball at least once. Then somehow at the end, it was Harold vs. Owen. First

i thought we were going to lose. But somehow that Figure Skating Freak of a nerd did it! Noah was voted off last night, i don't know why since he wasn't on

our team. But i can assure you something, we are not going to lose the next challenge! hopefully.  
~ Courtney Kepts

Dear Diary,boy to day wasn't the best. My violin broke because of Bridgette. I'm not mad at her, it's just, well i don't didn'y mean to cry.

It was just slipped out. We won though! Thank goodness to Harold's weird beat bop raping! It made me a Bridgette crakeup. We did huge him when we won. But

what did confuss me is when i was hugging Harold, i saw Duncan looking mad and sad. Did he like me or something? He looked like he wanted to beat the living

crap out of Haold, and i really don't know what he was sad about. It made me feel bad. So i stayed away from Harold the rest of the day. Justin was voted

off, today. Ok even i know i would never have a chance with him. But something about Heather makes her think she's the best looking person here so she keeps

hitting on ever guy here. I'm not saying im the best looking. But she just doesn't shut up, i really want to tell that scanky bitch to shut the fuck up for once! I just Hope next challange won't be so bad."  
~ Courtney Kepts  
Duncan Chuckled, He had a crush on Courtney then. When he saw her hug that nerd, he didn't think she liked him back.

" Dear Diary, Today was the worst day of my life. I culled up to Duncan while everyone was sleeping. Ok, so i have a slight crush on him. But how could he

like me? A stuck up, bossy, prep. While he's a pig, delinquent, goes with the flow kinda guy. Were both determined, i guess. But when i look into his eyes, i

just want to melt! Anyway, todays challange we had to stay out side in the woods. WHERE THERE ARE BEARS! Thankfully we didn't see any. Katie, or was it

Sadie..i got voted off. Right after, Katie left. Sadie started crying and kept saying " I miss you, 100x more!" Why doesn't she just vote herself off if she

misses her so much? I don't mean to sound bitchy, im just tired. Plus, i lost my sketch pad. Gwen's not the only one to draw, im not saying i'm good but im

O.K. I keep it right next to my Diary. Im getting scared out in the woods, since it's like 12 at night. Im going back.  
~ Courtney Kepts

" Hmm sketch book?" I thought to myself. As I ran through the woods. As soon as i got to the Cabin, i knocked on the girls side. No answer. I walked in, i

went to Courtney's old bunk. I picked up a corner of her mattress and there was a little book, bigger than her Diary, that said " Sketchpad". I took it and

flipped through it. There were great pictures in this thing, There was 1 of Geoff and Bridgette looking at each other, both looking like their in haven.

Trent strumming his guitar for Gwen. Heather with 2 dogs. The dogs face's were Lindsay and Beth. Noah reading a book, but really looking at Cody who was in

the water with Owen. Then my Favorite picture, It was me and Courtney sitting at the dock, sitting. Both weaing our swim suits. Courtney wasn't facing him,

but her eyes were on him. Above her head was a thought bubble with a heart in it. Duncan in the drawing was looking at Courtney smirking. They drawing

actually looked like a picture. It was Perfect.

** NEXT DAY**

I needed to read more of her Diary. I like knowing what Princess' thought. I was getting the same voice mail over and over from Courtney's friend Kim. I

walked into the woods to see Geoff and Bridgette making out. I laughed but kept walking. Finally i got to my spot. I flipped where i left off, Phobia Factor.

" Dear Diary, This is might be my last day here, i lost the challange. I just couldn't jump into that disquesting crap. And what if i died! I'm allergic to

that kind of jelly! Chris porbley never know, i would of done it...but last time i ate it. Hospital. And truly I don't want to be treeded by Nurse Chef. He

was in a mini squirt last time i saw him. I wanted to burn my eyes. It sweet of Duncan to cheer me on today. I helped him with his umm fear. He kinda help

hands. Now im not one of those girls who squel and gossip about everything. But My crush on him is getting big...what should i do?.  
~ Courtney Kepts

Even though that was short," i feel bad for her. I didn't know she was allergic to her fear. That sucks." I thought

" Dear Diary, today island was to go up the creek, to Boony Island. It looked like a skull. Scary. And when i was with Bridgette in the cono, she told me

that Geoff made her a change pocket thing. It had a picture of Geoff with his arm around DJ, Dj was cut out. And on the other side of his hand was Bridgette.

Really? Bring her flowers, going swimming with her, anything but that. i thought it was sweet of him though. You can tell they are made for each other. We

would of never started our fire if it wasn't for Duncan with his liter. But then Izzy, Being the crazy person she is, made a bomb. We beat them back to shore

though..Thanks to DJ! I have to give the guys i thumbs up for this one. I think Izzy got voted off tonight. I really wouldn't know, all i heard was yelling

and a helicopter. Weird.  
~ Courtney Kepts

"Dear Diary, Lets see our outcome on today. 1. i had to wear some re-tarted antlers and bunny tail. 2. I had to try no to get hit with a paintball gun (i

didn't) 3. Duncan asked me to makeout with him. 4. He made everybody laught at him, so i kicked him in the balls. ;) We did win though.. Oh and Heather got

hit with like 100 paintball guns, it was so funny. Bridgette told me that's how see took out her anger. Lol. MJ & Kim haven't called in a while. Iwounder  
what's up. I miss them, im not loonly, but i wanna see them. I also miss duke. I miss walking up next to him" WHAT!! Duncan thought " I also miss when I take

him for walks, the way he barks when theres nothing there. It always puts a smile on my face. When i first Bridgette about Duke, she tought he was a human.

Nope. he my doggy." Thankgod, Duncan said aloud. Dody got attack by a bear, so i think he going to night.  
~ Courtney Kepts

" Dear Diary, Things really heated up between me and Duncan today. First,i got paired up with duncan, i was happy at first but it kinda bad. Second i kinda

thow the bowl at his head, then while giggling i took some with my finger to taste it. I thought i saw him blush, but i couldn't tell. Third He kept playing

pranks on Harold. I don't like Harold, but come on! Give the poor freak a break! And fourth At the end when Chris said we won. Duncan kinda picked me up and

started hugging me, i liked it but i could show it..so i yelled at him to put me down. He looked a little sad. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Oh, and

Heather got thrown into the Fridge! So funny! And some how she has no more eyebrows. She looks even more scary then she already did! Beth left, i think she

likes cody though. She kissed him when he left, well thats what i heard.  
~ Courtney Kepts  
" Dear Diary, After being beaten up with apples from Sadie. I saw Duncan with a pet bunny. Later i found out that DJ's old bunny, well died. That's so sweet

of Duncan to help. Bridgette tell's me he doesn't have heart, i beg to differ. We did loose, Bye katie. Because when i say someone is going down, they go

down. I promised Duncan I keep his secret, I am going to. But i really want to tell someone. MJ finally called me. John's in the hospital from a car crash. I

should be there with them. But i just can't leave. I told them to him, i wish i could help. But im on this sickish island, with a crappy TV show host,

terrible food, oh and people who annoy the living crap out of you!  
~ Courtney Kepts  
The last chapter. The night Courtney go un fairly got voted off. If i knew now that Harold did that, he would of been dead.

Dead Diary, this is the best night i've had her yet! Well first Chris went somewhere, so Chef took over. Not the best idea. We did all thse dumb challanges,

then Duncan kissed Chef on the nose. He pushed him a little to far, he had to spend the night in the fish house. I visited him, then we stole food together,

i throw up, we kissed, now he keeps calling my things like his girl and girlfriend. I guess where like going out right? I haven't told any of the girls yet,

im afraid they gossip to everyone. Probably not, but hey. I think Harolds the one going tonight. SO bye bye!  
~ Courtney Kepts :p

Those were Courtney's last thoughts before she got voted off, which i was pissed about. Maybe one day, i'll tell her how i really feel because I Love Courtney Kepts.

* * *

(**AN: Yayy! 2 storie in 1 night!! WOO! GOO ANNE!**


End file.
